


Sexting for an Avatar of The Eye

by Captain_Aesthetics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality, Consensual Beholding, Cuddling, Implied Angst :), M/M, Spoilers Through Episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics
Summary: Beholding doesn'thaveto be traumatic.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Sexting for an Avatar of The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep Jon as Ace. I just want nice things for Martin (and really, who wouldn't?). This was how I imagine that could work.

There are things Jon just knows, usually facts though facts can stray into feelings. Martin is in love with him. Hardly supernatural, Jon’s the last to know but he knows with a bright certainty. He’s not omniscient, however. There are still things he needs to ask. Sometimes it's better to hear things aloud. 

“Tell me something nice,” he says in the dark of their shared bed. 

“I will, but can you ask me?” says Martin. 

“You want me to?”

“Yeah. Because whatever comes out that’s embarrassing won’t be my fault.” 

“What would be embarrassing?” Jon asks with a smirk. “What kinds of things are you into?”

“Nothing like that. Just… feelings.” 

“Ah. I see.” Jon takes a steadying breath and when he speaks again his voice is lower. “ _What did you fantasize? About me?_ ”

“I wanted to make out in the archives,” he says the instant the question ends. Jon laughs. “Oh come on, admit - you’d have to be pretty far gone to risk messing up the filing system.” 

“It was already pretty messy,” Jon grumbles. 

“You know what I mean. Or....”

“ _Tell me._ ”

“Having the tape recorder on while... what your noises sound like on tape. You’d be working late while I was living there and you’d come to me and it would just happen.”

“You walking around in your boxers - I knew it!”   
‘  
“Oh please that is hardly seductive. Anyway, after the Prentiss attack things got - I was getting to know you better too - things got… tamer? More PG. I wanted to put my arms around you. Hold you until you relaxed fully, pressing all the air out between us. I thought your head would fit well on my shoulder. That’s what I wanted.”

“A hug.”

“A very long one.” 

“That’s all?”

“Well yeah. Maybe early on I wanted to fuck the sass out of you? But then I realized that’s not what you needed or wanted.” 

“Martin, I - can I try something?” Jon asks, resting three fingers against Martin’s forehead.

“That’s what we’re doing isn’t it?”

“It’s polite to ask. And I don’t know if it will work.”

“Will it hurt?”

“It really shouldn’t.”

Jon had only taken knowledge, he’d never given it back before. He knew it was possible, knew the sick glee Elias took in illustrating people’s worst fears. Jon wasn’t so far gone as an Avatar yet and The Eye was hungry for anything secret. 

He had memories from before he worked out what he was, combined that with imagination, and tried to give it to Martin. Cobbled together from memory and fantasy and movies, a moving collage of the two of them that Martin was free to claim as his own. 

Jon could tell that it worked -- that a transfer occurred without becoming warped like an almost-convincing waxwork. What he didn’t know was if it would be effective, this transfer of a memory of an imagined feeling. 

When he looked at Martin his lips were parted and eyes closed softly. 

“Did it work?” Jon asked, to be sure. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Martin said softly. 

“What?”

“Make it nice.”

“We’re made up of more than what we’re afraid of.” 

Martin let out a long breath. “If you’ll excuse me. I have to er - go take care of something.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I like to watch.”


End file.
